Diluvio mental
by lixy-chan
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots sin cronología alguna, en conmemoración al mes SasuKarin del año 2015.
1. Día 1: Viaje en el tiempo

Los personajes Sasuke y Karin no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, alias 'el troll supremo'. Este pequeño escrito, que mas bien parece drabble, es en conmemoración al Mes SasuKarin, que se celebra todo Junio. El tema del día uno: Viaje en el tiempo.

* * *

 **Génesis**

 **-** viaje en el tiempo–

* * *

Poco a poco aprendió que lo que se pierde, es porque realmente perteneció en algún momento. Y pensaba, solo un instante, dejándose llevar por la melancolía, que él le había pertenecido un efímero momento dentro del alma, donde todo se canalizaba y se veía a medias.

Sasuke alguna vez le perteneció a medias, entre pequeñas miradas desplegando metáforas a su alrededor.

Y no.

Nada nos pertenece en este mundo. La humanidad, en su totalidad, nació sola, pero a veces necesita tocar a otros para sentirse completos.

Durante años de hastío, sumergida entre recuerdos vagos y lo que la mente creía haber vivido, se sorprendía a sí misma dejando de ser lo que era cuando lo conoció. Se podría deducir que no sentir su charka le tensaba y hacía rabiar, pues comenzaba a sospechar que cierta chica de cabellos rosados era la culpable del distante chakra Uchiha.

Nunca supo que fue de Sasuke durante años. Nunca supo nada, realmente. Y es que el temor ante una respuesta errática por sobre lo que el corazón quería escuchar, ganaba la batalla.

Y la ignorancia a veces le dejaba un buen sabor de boca, pues pensaba que quedándose en el frío letargo del quizás, una verdadera oportunidad llegaría a su vida y podría desprenderse de aquella sombra del pasado pisándole los talones.

Y la oportunidad llegó.

* * *

Cuando hubo acabado con su labor, se dedico a tomar una pequeña siesta bajo un viejo árbol de roble, el cual se curvaba perfectamente para así cubrirle de los rayos del sol. Descansó solo unos segundos, pues al abrir los ojos, al pie de la gruesa rama frente a ella, se encontraba Sasuke.

Cargaba en sus hombros a dos hombres fornidos pero debiluchos, a quienes dejó caer desde tal altura y se dedicó a observar a la Uzumaki detenidamente.

—Te olvidaste de estos dos. — señaló el Uchiha y sonrió.

Los lentes se le opacaron un poco, las mejillas se colorearon de un carmín juguetón y la lengua le tembló en demasía.

Sentirle y verle como antaño, le hacía remontarse a tiempos pasados, cuando en los exámenes chunnin ese mismo hombre le salvó de aquel oso. Y hoy lo volvía a hacer, esta vez salvándola de sí misma, pues había dejado escapar a ese par con la mera escusa de no tener nada mejor que hacer, y eso, solo si suplicaban un poco.

Como le recordaba.

Justo como recordaba su chakra.

Atrayente. Especial.

Le pareció viajar en el tiempo. Ella debajo, él encima, dedicándole aquella hermosa y sincera sonrisa. No cabía duda, ella volvía a ser la chiquilla de antaño y él quien le salvaba el pellejo.

Aquel simple gesto, remontó al génesis del sentir.


	2. Día 2: Amor cumplido

Otro intento de drabble, espero que lo disfruten. Para aportar al mes SasuKarin solo se necesita un buen review,fav o follow. También se pueden pasar a la pagina de facebook 'SasuKarin month'. #SKMonth2015

* * *

 **Un nuevo camino**

– _un amor cumplido_ –

* * *

Cuando la guerra terminó y todos fueron desprendidos de aquel genjutsu, la alegría de sentir el chakra de Sasuke, agotado pero apacible, le hizo brincar de la alegría hacia él.

Aquel gesto le tomó desprevenido, pues un abrazo era lo menos que esperaba después de todo aquel suceso catastrófico, y sin embargo… se sentía bien. Extrañamente el saber que le importaba a alguien más, a quien por cierto también le destruyó el corazón en pedazos, le hizo sentirse apreciado pero miserable.

Después de todo, él no se merecía tal atención.

Karin era escandalosa, lo sabía muy bien, y escuchar sus lloriqueos y las lagrimas mojarle el pecho, hizo que algo dentro se le moviera.

Le importaba.

No como una herramienta importante en aquel juego desquiciado, sino como alguien influyente de ahí en más. Le importaba como compañera, como un lazo más en el oscuro camino, y ahora en el nuevo.

Lo siguiente que sucedió lo recuerdan bien. Ella jalando la manga de su ropaje para dejar al descubierto su brazo, extendiéndolo para que este le mordiera y sanara completamente aquellas heridas.

No, no, no. La detuvo tomándole la cabeza, como quien acaricia a un pequeño niño, y le sonrío con total genuinidad.

—Estoy bien, Karin… gracias.

* * *

Pequeños gestos ante las sombras del pasado hicieron poco a poco nacer la semilla de un sentimiento grato y totalmente desconocido para el Uchiha.

No era como aquel que tenía para con Itachi, pues nunca lograría siquiera sentir algo con tal intensidad como con la que quería a su hermano, sin embargo, aquello que Karin provocaba en él, poco a poco se adueñaba de sus actos y ya no la veía mas como compañera. Si como mujer.

Cuando cayó en sí de lo que realmente sentía, tardó meses en saber demostrarlo, pues la ignorancia en el tema le hizo vulnerable y susceptible a momentos que tendrían que ser sencillos.

La frialdad hizo acto de presencia en lugar de la sensibilidad, y por poco pierde la oportunidad, de no ser por el estúpido de su mejor amigo; Naruto, como siempre, abriendo la boca de mas.

Ahora lo agradece, aunque nunca lo reconocerá, pues aquella basta intromisión le regaló una vida a lado de la mujer que poco a poco comenzó a amar, quien además le correspondía todos los días de la vida, y nunca le dejaría, tomara el camino que tomara.

Aunque, nunca jamás, quisiera pisar otro camino que no fuera el que recorría día a día con su familia.


	3. Día 4: Duro y rudo

Del día anterior: Duro y Rudo. No lo pude subir ayer por ciertos problemas y blablabla. Aún a pesar de no gustarme (últimamente nada de lo que escribo me gusta) lo subí. Espero que a alguien le guste. No es lemmon, pues me harté un poco así que lo dejé a medias xD ¡Matenme si pueden! (?)  
Dedicado a mi preciosa Ana, i love you, baby.

* * *

 **Química**

– _espontaneidad_ –

* * *

La curiosidad no era algo que se dejara ver a menudo en él. Nunca se sentía interesado por algo o alguien en realidad. Por eso, al encontrarse precisamente con ella, precisamente en aquel lugar y precisamente en aquella circunstancias, la promesa de que la pelirroja estaría a salvo a su lado, se iba esfumando con cada paso en falso.

Cuidar de la prima de su mejor amigo no entraba en sus planes nocturnos, por eso, cuando se vio obligado a salvarla de aquel vejete pervertido, no tuvo de otra que mantenerla salva.

Caminando por las mugrientas calles de aquella zona, sosteniéndola de la cintura con rudeza y tirando de ella fuera de aquel ambiente de perdición, encontró a aquella chica aún mas molesta de lo que recordaba, y sin embargo, ¿por qué le ayudaba?

Sasuke no era abnegado ni bondadoso. De hecho, si alguna palabra lo definiera en concreto, sería: desinteresado.

También bastardo, pero ese es otro tema.

Los cabellos como el fuego se ondeaban de lado a lado con el viento frío de temporada, y la falda era levantada sin pudor, revelando una lindas bragas purpura.

La chica hizo una mueca, con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando enfocar la vista al panorama y musitó un quedo 'aquí viene'.

Por mera inercia el cuerpo del Uchiha se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Karin se doblara en dos y tuviera un par de arcadas, para luego vaciar el estomago. Cuando hubo terminado y ya no vomitaba nada, se limpió la boca con la manga de la chaqueta de cuero y se recargó en la pared, aspirando por las fosas nasales e intentando calmar el mundo que a sus pies no descansaba de tanto dar vueltas.

Intentó caminar, topándose con el pecho de Sasuke.

—¿Mm? ¿ _Guien erues_? — preguntó, con la lengua pegada al paladar.

Sasuke bufó, fastidiado, la tomó del brazo, sin ser consiente de la torpeza de sus pies en aquellos momentos. Karin dio un traspié y cayó de rodillas a sus pies, quejándose sonoramente.

El hombre se tomó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar e índice y respiró hondo, apaciguando las ganas de dejarla sola a la deriva.

—¿Puedes ponerte en pie? — La tomó con ambas manos por las axilas, sin esperar una respuesta, y la alzó hasta dejarla recta sobre el concreto.

Ella apenas y sabía lo que ocurría. Sabía que alguien le ayudaba pero no sabía a que, y agradecía sin saber realmente debido a que. Caminaron juntos otro trayecto, ambos tambaleándose, pues él también llevaba unas copas de mas, sin embargo tenía mejor tolerancia con el alcohol que la joven con la que cargaba aquella fatídica madrugada.

Pararon frente a un _mercedes benz_ y le abrió la puerta para que entrara. A duras penas reaccionó y se recargó en la puerta abierta, entreabriendo los ojos para verlo mejor.

—También _esdás_ _ebruio_. — musitó.

Él esbozó una ligera sonrisa irónica y respondió:

—Yo puedo caminar por mi mismo.

Sin mediar palabra se metió al auto, sin cuidado alguno, recargó todo el cuerpo en el asiento copiloto y solo escuchó la puerta a su lado ser cerrada de un portazo.

Encendió el auto y comenzó el trayecto.

* * *

Pensó en preguntar donde vivía, pero la chica estaba, aparentemente, profundamente dormida, así que optó por llevarla a casa de su amigo; Naruto, y ya que éste se encargaran de ella. Es mas, le cobraría a él aquel favor.

Al estacionarse fuera de la casa Uzumaki, Karin abrió los ojos, notando donde se encontraba. Sasuke bajó del auto y caminó a la puerta, pero antes de cruzar la mitad del porche, ella vociferó, llamándolo.

—¿Y ahora que quiere? — se preguntó a si mismo, hastiado.

— _Pur_ favor… llévame a mi _cassa_ —Se acercó lentamente al auto, pues el alcohol comenzaba a hacer amago en él, por lo que mejor era terminar con aquello de una buena vez.

—Estamos en casa de Naruto.

— _Pod_ favor, llévame a mi _cassa_ — insistió, suplicando, juntando ambas manos.

—¿Por qué? — El tono en su voz le indicaba que mejor era dar una buena explicación y sin rodeos.

Tragó un poco, intentando formular la respuesta, y respondió:

—E-Estoy _suola_ , no _quieruo_ ser una molestia más. — Y si, Sasuke Uchiha estaba sintiendo afecto por alguien cuyo historial no tenía nada de nuevo ni especial. Y sin embargo, se sintió identificado con ella… solo un poco.

Lanzó un suspiro cansado, cerró la puerta, encendió nuevamente el coche, lo arrancó y se encaminaron al departamento de ella. Solo dio dos indicaciones y con ello fue suficiente.

Aparcó el auto frente a un edificio viejo, deteriorado, con las paredes pintadas de un verde pálido que ahora comenzaba a desprenderse de las paredes. El portero ya no estaba, por lo que se vio obligado a llevarla hasta la puerta, y ahora si, largarse a casa a olvidarse de problemas.

Rodeó el brazo de ella sobre su cuello y la tomó de la cintura, más bien elevándola, pues no pesaba mucho. Llegaron al cuarto piso, llegando así al departamento siete. Karin le tendió las llaves y este abrió.

La soltó para así irse mas al momento de hacerlo, por lo desprevenida, cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Sorprendido se giró hacia ella y, antes de levantarla por quinta ocasión en lo que restaba de noche, zanjó:

—Si que estás jodida.

* * *

A tientas, entraron al departamento, pues toda la estancia se encontraba en penumbras y solo la luz de la luna, colándose por una de las ventanas, aluzaba el lugar. Al encontrar el interruptor lo oprimió y todo el living se iluminó.

La dejó tendida en el sofá, caminó a la cocina, solo por un vaso de agua, y la escuchó mascullar por lo bajo algo que no alcanzó a distinguir por lo distorsionado en su voz.

Bebió de un solo trago y se dispuso a marchar, cuando esta se levantó de buenas a primeras y corrió, mas bien gateó, hasta el baño. Alzó la tapa del escusado y vació nuevamente el estomago hasta que la bilis le avisó, parara.

Bajó la tapa del retrete, bajó el agua, suspiró y se puso en pie a duras penas. Caminó al lavamanos y se recargó en él, con la cabeza gacha. Supo que había alguien mas en el lugar, por lo que se echó agua a la boca, hizo gárgaras y se humedeció el rostro en un intento por bajar los síntomas del alcohol.

—¿Naruto _de_ dijo que fueras por mi? – inquirió, esta vez concordando con la mayoría de los sentidos.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, se le perdió de vista y regresó a la sala.

—No. — respondió, para luego dejar el vaso de donde lo había tomado.

—¿ _Entonces_? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez a sus espaldas.

—Te encontré de casualidad. De lo borracha que estabas no sabías ni quien te tocaba, así que decidí no querer escuchar a Naruto lamentarse por la estupidez de su prima.

Touche.

—¿M-Me… quien? — parpadeó un par de veces, incrédula.

—Olvídalo, ya no es mi problema, me voy. — se dispuso a caminar a la salida, dándole la espalda, cuando Karin lo detuvo del brazo, mas bien jalándolo de la manga. Lo observó, intentando descifrar algo, y se acercó más a él.

—Eh, gracias. — dijo y agachó la cabeza.

Estaba sonrojada debido al alcohol y a la vergüenza que de pronto sentía. Nadie debía saber los malditos problemas con los que lidiaba y ahora Sasuke parecía tener una idea aunque no lo dijera.

Este, por su parte, le tomó la mano sobre su brazo y le observó el cabello, debido a que este le cubría el rostro. Oh, venga, ya debía parar aquello. Si, esa noche no dormiría en casa, pero ¿Por qué de pronto tomaba en cuenta…?

Era la prima escandalosa de su mejor amigo. Para empezar, estar con ella serían problemas tras problemas. Lo que menos quería era eso. ¿O no?

—Huh, si.

Ya que arruinaría la mente un rato, ¿por qué no se permitía pensarlo solo un poco? No era pecado, ella le arruinó la noche, ahora intentaría remediarla un poco.

¡Agh!

¡Al diablo!

Lo cierto es que no tuvo que crear una iniciativa, pues la primera en hacerlo fue ella, al lanzarse directamente a sus labios y aprisionarlos con los propios. Ni siquiera fue suave o lento. Fue violento y doloroso debido al golpe de ambos rostros.

Pronto ella le rodeó el cuello y profundizó el beso, mientras él solo la tomaba de la cintura con fuerza. La mente pronto dio un vuelco, le pareció no solo incorrecto e inapropiado, pues nunca se fijaría en alguien así, pero pronto… ¿por qué no?

Tenía una vida apacible, por las noches la pasaba bien con alguna mujer, y sin embargo, algo tan desconcertante como salvar a una, ejem, algo desconocida, le traía viejas costumbres. Algo retorcido por lo espontaneo, pues le resultaba atractiva la idea de corromper su rutina por ella y su tirones de cabello.

Llegado a un punto, le asió las piernas alrededor de las caderas y la pegó contra la pared detrás suyo. El cuerpo vibró debajo del masculino por lo brusco del movimiento y mas tarde se encontraban suspirando, entrecortando el beso.

Los sexos palpitaron debajo de la ropa y ambos lo sintieron aún encontrándose en aquel estado. Separó la espalda femenina de la pared y se lanzaron al sofá sin cuidado alguno, provocando que este se moviera un poco de su estancia. No esperó a nada y se sacó la pollera de inmediato. Se lanzó sobre Karin sin llegar a aplastarla y aprisionó uno de sus senos entre sus manos. Jadeó.

Le besó el cuello hasta llegar a la femenina línea dictando el generoso escote. Desabotonó la blusa, mas bien rasgó, y la deslizó por los brazos, dejándola en toples. Pronto se besaron nuevamente y ella, con torpeza debido a la ansiedad, desabrochó el cinto y el botón del pantalón. Nuevamente se separaron solo para tomar aire; esta vez ella se lanzó encima de él, quedando a horcajadas y él sentado en el sofá.

Los labios de ella recorrieron el pecho de éste, dejando besos por doquier una y otra vez sin parar. Alzó la vista y encontró los ónix de Sasuke, taladrándola. Le besó el cuello, los hombros, nuevamente la boca. Los sexos, sin querer, se rozaron por sobre la ropa, provocando un ligero escalofrío en ambos.

Sasuke, fuera de si, la alzó, haciendo que lo rodease con las piernas, sosteniéndola de los glúteos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de una patada, y sin prender la luz, la tiró en la cama. Ésta a su vez se destanteó por lo violento, pero casi de inmediato se apaciguó. Prendió la lámpara de noche y observó a Sasuke desprenderse del pantalón. Optó por lo mismo pero al momento en que tomó la falda entre sus dedos, Sasuke se lanzó sobre ella y tironeó de la tela, para después lanzar al otro extremo del cuarto, la falda.

No esperó por más cuando comenzó a obsequiar besos húmedos por todo el abdomen de ella, provocándole unos cosquilleos. Extasiado por los ligeros suspiros de ella y ya sin miramientos, la despojó de aquellas bragas.

Ahogó un gritito al sentir el frío recorrerle, mas cuando Sasuke la abrió de piernas, sin cuidado alguno, gritó.

La noche los abrazó. La puerta quedó entreabierta, por ella solo se filtraron aquellos sonidos al llegar al éxtasis. Y es que, aún sin conocerse realmente, compartían algo en común; la rudeza del ser.

Ambos eran un par de duros, hielo y fuego, quemando. Así, la química pedía a gritos ser llamada, pues los cuerpos y el dolor pidieron ser sentidos a modo de imán, en un solo par.

Algo funcionó a partir de aquel momento, pues a pesar de la confusión a la mañana siguiente, el no recordar todo con claridad, la química, ante el desconcierto y el cuerpo marcado, ganó la batalla.


	4. Día 5: Sabor

Otro drabble porque últimamente no me nace escribir, así que... ¡Apoyen a este intento de escritora con un review!  
Si, están narrados desde el punto de vista de Karin, luego Sasuke, y nuevamente Karin.  
#SKMonth2015

* * *

 **Sabor**

 _–aún en la miseria–_

* * *

Mi cuerpo yace en el piso. Aún siento aquella punzada en el pecho. El hueco instalado a la fuerza se acrecentó y luego solo veo aquellos ojos y nunca más esa sonrisa.

—Adiós, Karin.

Y puede no ser definitivo, pero quisiera sentirte como antaño y no ser un estorbo para ti. Ser una herramienta nunca me dolió, pero no ser nada para ti…

Siento el sabor a sangre en la boca nuevamente. Quizás me acostumbre, a fin de cuentas, esto soy, Sasuke, una bolsa de sangre quien velará por ti aún en el mas pútrido sueño.

* * *

Maadara incrusta la espada en mi pecho y caigo de lleno en la tierra. Todo comienza a carecer de color y sentido a pesar de luchar por llenar mis pulmones de oxigeno.

Duele, joder.

El fin me parece lejano y cercano a la vez. Me desespero sin hacer nada.

Y aquel sabor extraño, a hierro, me inunda los sentidos.

Me siento asqueado y acabado. No quiero pensar en nada más, y pronto no tendré que hacerlo, pienso.

Mas sin embargo, al despertar, sé que debo seguir.

* * *

Y sin embargo, al sentirte morir, sé que no es el fin. No hay rebate de emociones, te necesito y no dejaré que mueras. Aún sintiendo siempre el sabor del añoro y la traición. Es que así somos. Yo no puedo amar sin aquel sabor y tú no sabes hacerlo sin dolor.

Esto es así. Soy tu par, tú el mío.

Desesperados por hacernos saborear aquel sentir lúgubre y en penumbras.


	5. Día 6: Perfume

Oooootro drabble. Esta vez es narrado por Sakura, a quien estimo mucho y me duele todo lo que ha sufrido por Sasuke. Si, es un SasuSaku, pero de quien habla es de… ay, ya saben. O sea, a fin de cuentas es mas, mucho mas SasuKarin.

No me malentiendan, no soy anti-SasuSaku, de hecho también los shippeo (soy multi ship), simplemente quise intentar desahogar un poco el sentir de una mujer engañada, pero desde el punto de vista de la Haruno. ¿Por qué? Porque resulta que ellos dos si son esposos, pero no se ven muy funcionales que digamos, así que les inventé un engaño. XD

A verrrs, no se me olvida nada. Bien, pues se lo dedico a Jenny, quien posiblemente ame esta cosa (o la odie, quien sabe, jaja). ¡Los dejo leer! #SKMonth2015

* * *

 **Perfume**

– _esencia_ –

* * *

Haz vuelto a casa, una vez más, de madrugada. Apenas y me saludas, porque caminas con rapidez hacia la planta alta. Escucho el agua de la regadera caer al piso, la mampara ser corrida e introducirte dentro, pues el sonido comienza a encerrarse.

Sé que intentas quitar aquel aroma de tu piel. Sé que, aún luciendo agotado, te ves radiante. Sé porqué.

Debido a quien.

Finjo ignorancia, todas las noches, siempre a tu lado. Aún teniéndote junto a mi, lo que resta de noche, sé que no estás realmente aquí conmigo. Y otro trozo de mi corazón se desprende al vacío, porque sé con quien has dejado tu esencia.

Yo te di la mía y ahora no sé donde está, porque tú no la quisiste.

Nos hemos perdido, si es que alguna vez nos tuvimos. Te he perdido todo el tiempo, aunque nunca te sentí mío, realmente.

Aún abrazándote por la espalda, logró percibir su perfume en tu cabello. Cierro los ojos y lloro sin lágrimas, porque no mereces mas culpa. ¿Acaso la tendrás?

O quizás simplemente no quiero darte un indicio para dejarme.

Quiero que sepas que confío en ti.

Sé lo que probablemente estés haciendo hoy, una noche mas, y está bien… no me puedo dejar llevar por posibilidades.

Tú posiblemente me ames. O quizás a ella.

Tú posiblemente la dejarás. O me dejarás a mí.

Tú posiblemente piensas en ella cuando estás conmigo. O piensas en mí.

Posiblemente ella tenga tu esencia y tú la suya, y yo tengo los restos de mi orgullo despedazado.

Posiblemente los reconstruya.

Posiblemente los pisotee aún más.

Posiblemente algún día dejaré de oler su perfume en tu ropa.

Posiblemente, nunca, realmente, lo vuelva a percibir. Posiblemente porque ya no estarás aquí…


	6. Día 7: Madre

¡He regresado! Ya retomé el mes SasuKarin (o al menos es lo que intento) por lo que publicaré dos escritos por día hasta quedar al día nuevamente.

¿Ya supieron las buenas nuevas? ¡Sarada es hija de Karin! Venga, puede que luego nos trolleen pero por ahora hay que disfrutar y con esto tengo buen material fiquero. Con este escrito inicia una serie de mini historia, por lo que este one-shot corto (jaja, es que ni a drabble llega) tendrá continuación pero en otra categoría del mes y en esta misma secuencia. Esperen actualización.

Sin mas por decir los dejo que lean. ¡Gracias por todo!

* * *

 **¿Mamá?**

 ** _SKMonth 2015_**

* * *

Las pisadas fuertes, ansiosas, causando el eco del lugar, se hicieron presentes tan pronto inició el caminar por el ancho y fúnebre pasillo.

Percibió, uno a uno, con su enigmática habilidad, el chakra de todos los visitantes a solo metros, casi doblando a la esquina, de distancia. No ocultó la sorpresa, pues entre ellos se encontraba Sasuke, con quien no había quedado en buenos términos. Después sintió al Séptimo Hokage, Naruto. Bufó molesta. Luego sintió el 'asqueroso' chakra (como lo denominaba ella) de Suigetsu, sintió el inestable pero mas calmado Chakra de Juugo y el de alguien mas, con un nivel demasiado inferior al de los anteriores, y por ultimo sintió una mezcla de energías, ambas extrañamente conocidas, pero al estar ambas en sincronía, formando una sola, no lograba reconocer de donde provenían.

Pronto tuvo un sentimiento amargo.

Cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que llegaran a su presencia.

La guarida era una de la mas grandes que Orochimaru tenía, por lo que, debido a su potencial, fue reivindicada como vigilante en aquella enorme y perdidiza construcción. Y estaba bien, pues así no tendría que lidiar con Suigetsu y su total e irrevocable falta de madurez y organización.

—¿Y si nos separamos? — sugirió Naruto, pues le resultaba extraño el haber sentido, solo un instante en el radar, el chakra de Karin, para luego desaparecer ipso facto.

Estaba jugando con ellos, la muy maldita.

Sasuke lo miró, como siempre, estoico. Asintió y miró a Sarada, quien permanecía ansiosa, mas intentando ocultar sus emociones.

—Vamos, Sarada. — ordenó Sasuke y ésta le siguió, despidiéndose de ChouChou rápidamente.

* * *

Ambos grupos se separaron y buscaron por la guarida, hasta que Sarada se impacientó, frenó de golpe y Sasuke la observó por el rabillo del ojo, para luego girarse hacia ella.

—Buscaré por mi cuenta — fue lo que dijo antes de correr lejos de él y perderse por uno mas de los pasillos.

Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar frente a una gran y pesada puerta de caoba algo vieja. Escuchó movimiento al otro lado de la misma y se tensó en demasía.

Podía ser ella.

Podía ser su madre.

Tomó la manija y la giró lentamente, la puerta emitió un chirrido molesto y comenzó a abrirse lentamente, mostrando frente de sí la figura femenina de una mujer pelirroja con anteojos.

El corazón se detuvo un segundo, la respiración se entrecortó y los ojos se le nublaron un momento. Era Karin, su madre…

Ambas miradas chocaron, una estoica y la otra sorprendida, ansiosa.

—¿Mamá? — inquirió a medio bisbisar, casi temblando de la emoción.

Karin no la escuchó mas si sintió el perturbable Chakra de la niña frente a ella, cambiante y con una ráfaga de emociones a diestra y siniestra. Le mareó todo aquello.

—¿Quién eres, niña? ¿Dónde están ese par de imbéciles? — preguntó sin apenas inmutarse en las lagrimas contenidas de la niña.

—¿M-Mi padre?

—¿Tu padre? ¿Hablas de Naruto? - ¿Era hija de Naruto? Venga, no se parecían en nada.

—¿Qué? ¿N-No sabes que yo soy… tu…?

No.

Es que no, no estaba dando a entender tal locura.

—¿A que te refieres, niña? — inquirió, tajante.

Se mordió la lengua para no gritar. Quizás de furia, o porque se estaba reprimiendo a abrazarla. Realmente no sabía que su encuentro sería así. Estaba teniendo una pésima suerte con los primeros encuentros.

—Yo soy… tú eres… mi ma…

—Calla — cortó tajante, molesta.

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? Ya no escondo mi chakra, inútiles.

'¿No sabe que soy… su hija?' pensó.

—Disculpa, yo…

—¿Hm, qué quieres?

—¿Eres mi madre? — terminó por preguntar, algo cabreada por el asunto. No podían hacerse los desentendidos.

Abrió los ojos como platos, los labios se deformaron en una mueca intangible y vociferó un largo '¿eh?' común en ella cuando en aprietos se encontraba.

—¡¿A que te refieres a que puedo ser tu madre?! Yo no tengo hijas, no… tengo. – Caminó hacia adelante instintivamente, queriendo de pronto acariciar a la mocosa frente a ella.

Se hincó frente a ella, observándola mejor, casi soñando, pero negó bruscamente con la cabeza, intentando desechar la idea.

—T-Tu compañero, Suigetsu, nos hizo una prueba de… ADN — declaró, sintiendo ganas de abrazarla. — Y fue… positiva.

 _Touché._

Ahogó un grito y la observó, espantada realmente; aquello le aturdió en demasía como para destantearla. Las pupilas tiritaron, nerviosas, ansiosas.

Un instante y todo y nada tomó sentido.

Sasuke era un bastardo, de verdad.

—¿S-Sarada? — La voz apenas y le salió, queda, quebrada, descompuesta por el llanto aflorando en la garganta.

Ambos ojos, azabache y rubí, chocaron y brillaron sin clemencia.

Eran madre e hija.

La abrazó sin siquiera atreverse a preguntar si podía. No hacía falta, pues aquello lo deseaban ambas. La apretujó contra su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas fluían, las infantiles en mayor cantidad que las adultas, aún sin creerlo, sin ser consiente de lo que saberlo conllevaba.

¿Qué se avecinaba?

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	7. Día 8: Peligro

Segunda parte de la mini historia. Gracias por leer. ¡Disfruten!  
Y no quiero haters acá, ya tuvieron su momento, déjenos disfrutar el nuestro. Cambio y fuera.

* * *

 **Peligro**

 ** _SKMonth 2015_**

* * *

Sintió, de pronto, la presencia de Sasuke en el marco de la puerta, estoico e imperturbable. Las miraba, si, dentro de él sentía el intestino revuelto, pues tendría que enfrentarse no solo a su hija, Sarada, sino también a Karin, la madre de ésta.

Odiaba los problemas simples volviéndose difíciles.

Supo que Karin sintió su presencia cuando se revolvió, casi incomoda, y se separó de Sarada poco a poco. Giró la cabeza hacia él y la mirada que le dedicó casi le horrorizó. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia él, lentamente, como cuidando cada paso dado.

' _Peligro, peligro'_ dictó un sistema interno imaginario por el bien Uchiha.

Se sufrirían daños y serían colaterales.

—Tú, bastardo — bramó, furiosa.

—Karin — musitó Sasuke, sin moverse siquiera.

—Tú, maldito… — lo señaló con el índice, desorbitada. La bilis se instaló, pronto el llanto querría regresar, y aquello era lo que menos deseaba.

No, ella quería destruir y quebrar y golpear.

—Sarada, sal de aquí — ordenó Sasuke, sin dejar de observar a Karin ni un momento.

Carraspeó un poco y respondió.

—No. — retó la menor.

—¡Bastardo! — vociferó, siendo su voz la resonante en gran parte de la guarida. Alzó la mano sin dar aviso y la azotó en la mejilla derecha del Uchiha.

Sarada caminó en retroceso, lejos de la escena, que si bien disfrutó un poco, le asustó también. No era la única enojada. Su madre y su padre no se veían impasibles, de hecho, juraría que un deje de odio brotó de ambos pares de ojos.

—¡Dijiste que estaba muerta! — Gritó, dolida, violentada. Alzó nuevamente la mano, esta vez echa puño, y la dirigió otra vez al rostro masculino, siendo detenido el brazo por Sasuke.

Tiritó, furiosa.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo — dijo en un susurro, Sasuke. Casi sonó amenazador. Casi.

—Bastardo…

No quería llorar, de verdad que no, sin embargo aquel líquido salado comenzó a fluir sin cesar y aquello la hacía rabiar aún más.

¿Cómo pudo engañarla de tal modo?

—¿Qué, yo… muerta? — se escuchó la voz queda de Sarada a sus espaldas.

—Busca a Naruto y dile que la encontré — dijo él.

—¡No! — se negó Sarada, siendo intimidada por la brusca mirada de su padre.

Karin, con la otra mano, lo haló del cuello de la capa con brusquedad. Ya no había vuelta a atrás, debía afrontar la furia carmesí.

Lo empujó con una fuerza fugaz y poderosa hacia el pasillo. Por supuesto, no chocó siquiera con la pared. Se puso recto y se decidió a enfrentarla. Ella tenía cierta razón en estar como estaba, pero… había un porqué.

—No alarguemos esto, Karin, sabes porqué lo hice — habló — No estabas en condi…

—¡Calla! — Sarada se escondió detrás del muro de la puerta, asomando solo la cabeza para ver aquella mordaz discusión, que estaba segura, acabaría en batalla.

—¡No tenías el derecho!

—¡Lo tenía! Quedaste mal después del parto, ¡no podías ni moverte a cargarla en brazos! — Aquello le dolió, porque si, había quedado mal después del nacimiento de Sarada, pero… Sasuke le había asegurado que su hija había nacido muerta. Por ello tardó más en reponerse.

Mucho más.

—Si no hubieras mentido yo hubiera sanado pronto, ¡pero decidiste alejarla de mi y mentirme!

—Sabes que no es así — dijo Sasuke, con la voz grave — La mezcla de ambos genes recayó en ti, y por mas Uzumaki que seas no lo soportaste. Casi mueres, luego quedaste en trance y débil, sin una pizca de Chakra. ¿Cómo la cuidarías? Te recuperaste completamente hace poco, no estarías para ella de todas formas…

—¡Ya lo vería! — se defendió — Pero no tuviste porqué mentir… no debiste…

—Era lo que se debía hacer — miró por el rabillo del ojo al pasillo, esperando por la entrada de Naruto y el otro par – De haberlo sabido hubieras recurrido a Orochimaru.

Frunció el entrecejo, contrariada.

—Vete al diablo — susurró antes de desatar las cadenas de Chakra y lanzarlas al ataque de Sasuke.

Para su suerte, las esquivó todas y justo en ese momento entraron en escena Naruto y Suigetsu, el primero siendo la defensa de Sasuke y el segundo canalizando a Karin, tumbándola duramente al piso.

Fue mas por la sorpresa que por el impacto, que las cadenas regresaron a ella, pues estaba tan consternada y fuera de sí que no sintió sus chakras acercarse.

—Joder, Karin, ¿así recibes a los invitados? — intentó bromear Suigetsu.

—Quítate de encima, imbécil. — bramó y lo empujó. Se puso en píe y se acercó rápidamente hacia Sasuke, quien tomaba su lugar a lado de Naruto.

Naruto frunció el ceño y alzó un brazo entre Sasuke y Karin.

—Hazte a un lado, _Hokage_.

—No hagas nada frente a Sarada, por favor — pidió el rubio, por un momento regresándola del trance.

Cierto, Sarada, su querida hija a quien apenas conocía. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse llevar por la furia?

Giró hacia donde percibió su Chakra, perturbado nuevamente.

Achicó los ojos — Lo siento…

E inclusive sintiéndolo, Karin era peligrosa.

Porque, una mujer lastimada es aún mas peligrosa que una enojada.

* * *

 **Continuará...**


	8. Día 10: Dulce

Insulso y a la carrera. Aquí les dejo el décimo escrito para el mes SasuKarin que apenas retomo. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Dulce**

 **SKMonth 2015**

* * *

Sasuke no era dulce. Él no podía ni quería serlo, simplemente porque no estaba en su naturaleza. Pero si había algo que resultaba idóneo en él, es que se encontraba justo a lado de la persona ideal.

Porque ella no era dulce. Tampoco fría, mas bien ácida y picosa. Y él; amargo.

Y cuando él hacía algo rozando a lo sensible, ella lo creía dulce y se conformaba. Así como él se conformaba con saberla feliz, y aunque odiara aquel empalagoso sabor, a veces, cuando ella probaba aquella malteada de chocolate, no había mejor sabor que aquel.

Porque no eran dulces, ni uno ni otro, pero cuando se trataba de probar un poco, nadie rechistaba.


	9. Día 11: Sexo

Intento de drabble que a fin de cuentas si me gustó. No es lemmon pero tampoco lo bajo a K+, así que... ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Desahogo**

 **SKMonth 2015**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha era un titán del hielo, pero cuando se trataba de desarmarlo ella asumía su cargo con decisión. Rompía la fina pared de la monotonía pretenciosa y con ello lograba proclamarse en sus tierras.

Pero, dicen que el hielo también quema, y a sabiendas, Karin se refregaba en las ascuas del cuerpo masculino, sin clemencia ni vergüenza, esperando por un quizás eterno.

Cuando abría la puerta, ésta chirriaba, anunciando su llegada. Sasuke tomaba el tiempo como si la ansiedad no lo consumiera y esperaba a que Karin pidiera lo que necesitaba.

Sexo, lo llamaba él.

 _Desahogo_ , corregía ella.

Él la mandaba a callar y la tumbaba en la cama, deleitándose solo un momento con la pose exageradamente sensual que aplicaba Karin en su contra. Jugaba a tener el control, pero sabía que no lo tenía.

Jugaban, realmente, a tenerlo ambos, cuando lo cierto era que ambos se desarmaban sin siquiera notarlo.

Cuando entra, Karin suspira, se aferra a su espalda y clava las uñas en su piel. Él gruñe y le muerde el hombro, fuera de sí. Y se invade de un anhelo inalcanzable, porque no se permite sentir más que química con las curvas femeninas en su cama.

Y cuando se exaspera empuja sin piedad y ella grita, extasiada y perturbada. Pero no se queja, pide más del dolor ajeno y da más del suyo.

Los sexos ya se conocen, palpitan a la par y se aferran al orgasmo como despedida final. Mentirían si dijeran que podrían pasarla mejor con cualquier otra persona, porque no había mejor contraparte que el uno con el otro.

Y se conocían. Por fuera, no por dentro, porque mentían a saberse genuinos y solo sentían los roces de la piel contra piel y sudor mezclado con fluidos. No había más que roces externos esperando a la deriva por la calma de la llama interior.

La lengua trazando el camino hasta la feminidad y las piernas tiritando de emoción. Los espasmos masculinos al someterse a la de ella y los de ambos al concentrarse en no ser uno aún siéndolo.

Porque no, no lo eran. Pero si, los cuerpos se sentían así al tenerse bajo la errónea posesión del otro.

Querían jugar a no sentir y perdían, porque había razón en las palabras de ella al decir que era desahogo, y la había también en las de él, al decir que solo era sexo.

Pero la hay en la verdad al decir que eran su ideal.


	10. Día 12: Aleatorio

One-shot loco con algo de ooc, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo (siendo presionada xD). ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Virgen**

 _ **SKMonth 2015**_

* * *

—¡Para ya, Karin! — La enojada voz de Sasuke se escuchó por todo los rincones de la casa, haciendo volar a un par gaviotas que descansaban en el árbol del patio trasero.

—¡No Sasuke, es que no lo entiendo! — gritó ella, apretando lo puños a sus costados — ¡Quieres reconstruir tu maldito clan pero nunca hemos…! — calló abruptamente y toleró las ganas de arrojar cosas por la ventana.

Respiró hondo y esperó por una buena explicación, aunque siempre era la misma y por ende aquella rabieta. Sasuke suspiró y la miró con aparente indiferencia.

—Yo decidiré cuando es adecuado…

—¡Al diablo! — cortó ella — No necesito de nuevo ese sermón, dime la verdad o me iré por esa puerta y no regresaré — señaló la puerta frontal y se cruzó de brazos, aunque tampoco creía irse tan fácil de su vida, solo necesitaba presionarlo.

Cerró los ojos y pidió paciencia.

—Karin — susurró, hastiado de la situación.

—¿N-No te gusto? — ¡Oh, venga! Lo que menos deseaba era tener que responder a esa pregunta. Entendía su cuestionamiento, pues bien era cierto que nunca habían tenido un verdadero acercamiento rozando a lo sexual, y aunque había estado intentando disuadirlo, la verdad estaba pintada en su frente y Karin ni lo notaba.

—Me gustas — respondió y se alejó de ella hacia la puerta, la abrió, miró por encima de su hombro a la mujer pelirroja al borde de la histeria, y salió de la casa.

* * *

Se tumbó en el sofá y se apoyó en sus rodillas, meditando la anterior discusión. Si bien era sabido que aquel par siempre discutían, no lo era el porqué, así que podían hablar lo que les placiera, porque ni ella tenía bien definido un porqué.

Exhaló e hizo un puchero, aburrida ya de la situación. Es que le hartaba en demasía el que, a pesar de todos sus intentos, a pesar de vivir juntos, a pesar de haber formalizado (por así decirlo), Sasuke no se dignara a tocarla, aún cuando ésta ya hubiera intentado bastantes métodos de seducción. Pero Sasuke seguía aferro a esperar el _momento adecuado._

¿Adecuado para que? ¡Le ponía los cabellos de punta! Ya estaba harta, cansada, pero sobretodo, dolida.

Dolida en el orgullo, porque ya era por demás que se le ofreciera en bandeja de plata y el maldito Uchiha no aprovechara. Es que pareciera que no gustaba de ella. O no quería realmente formar una familia con ella. O era gay. O era virgen.

Virgen…

Oh, no, esperen un momento. ¿Virgen?

Apenas cruzó la idea por su cabeza se puso de pie de un brinco, de pronto el pánico albergándola. Parecía estúpido siquiera tomarlo en cuenta pues _su_ hombre era bastante atractivo y popular entre las mujeres, no se sorprendería si algunas ya se le habían ofrecido descaradamente. Solo quedaba hablarlo y…

Esperen otro momento.

Sasuke era Sasuke.

¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió? ¡Sasuke era virgen!

—No puede ser — dijo para si misma, cubriéndose la boca para no gritar o exclamar alguna estupidez.

—¿No puede ser _qué_? — dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

Se giró bruscamente y encaró al dueño de su frustración con nombre. Debía ser una broma.

—Eres virgen — declaró con la voz queda, casi incrédula.

Ojala lo hubiera negado, porque de pronto el letrero se hizo visible y si, su querido Sasuke era virgen. Que se la tragara la tierra, estaba hiperventilando.

¿Cómo un hombre como él podía nunca…?

Era una locura.

—Por eso no querías… — Venga, no lo iba a decir, ambos se estaban poniendo rojos como tomates.

—Me sorprende que tardaras tanto en darte cuenta — sentenció.

—¿Entonces tengo razón? — inquirió, sorprendida — ¡¿Eres virgen?!

Él hizo una mueca de desagrado y se sirvió un poco de vodka, de pie a lado de la mesita alta. No respondió, no directamente, pero el silencio le proporcionó a Karin la respuesta que temía oír. ¿Por qué temer? No tenía idea.

Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando digerir la nueva información y se tranquilizó un poco. Agachó la cabeza e intentó pensar en que decir o hacer.

—Nunca — lo escuchó hablar, con la voz grave — Nunca me importó ese aspecto de la vida, todos mis deseos eran completamente distintos a aquellos. No pensaba en otra cosa que venganza. Mis planes siempre fueron más importantes que perder mi tiempo así.

Dios bendito, tenía razón. Nunca le debió cruzar por la mente el follarse a una mujer porque, a decir verdad, lo único que aparcaba al completo su mente era el volverse mas fuerte y matar a su hermano. Pero luego una cosa llevó a la otra y terminó haciendo otras cosas menos tirarse a una jodida mujer.

Valga, había razón en su conjetura.

—Oh, Sasuke… — canturreó mostrando una fina sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas. Se acercó poco a poco hacia él y se quitó los anteojos.

Venga, ahora el aturdido era él.

¿Qué esperaba después de aquel intento de confesión? ¿Follar por primera vez como compensación?

—Podemos remediarlo — dijo con aquel tono de voz picara, anunciándole una persecución sexual — La verdad es que no tengo un alto conocimiento en… bueno, ya sabes — jugó con el armazón y los alzó a la altura de la boca — Pero podemos aprender.

Ah, ya, ¿y ahora debía asentir y lanzarse a la cama como perros en celo?

No era tan mala idea, después de todo.

—Karin, entiende que…

—Lo comprendo, Sasuke. Lo comprendo muy bien, porque yo… bueno, es que… también soy virgen.

 _Touché._

¿Y decían que lo habían visto todo? ¡Pues no!

Si Naruto los escuchara estaría muerto de la risa, pues el rubio se jactaba de ya haber conocido esos majestuosos lares junto a su Sakura-chan, aunque ésta lo hubiera mandado a dormir al sofá al enterarse que lo había divulgado (aunque solo se lo había contado a Sasuke y Karin).

Si, serían su hazme reír un tiempo, y eso no les agradó en lo mas mínimo a ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué era mas humillante si no ser el superviviente Uchiha y Uzumaki mas codiciados en Konoha, a serlo pero siendo vírgenes?

No había pecado en serlo pero… ¿a los veinte? ¿ya viviendo juntos desde hace meses? ¿con planes de boda? Estarían fritos si alguien se enteraba, pero, ¿por qué pensaban en eso?

Volviendo al tema insinuación _mode on_ de Karin, Sasuke aceptó que, uno: de verdad le gustaba su _novia_.

Dos: Ansiaba formar una familia.

Y tres: ¿Por qué jodidas madres Naruto le ganaría en algo dos veces?

Si ya había ganado en perder la virginidad, entonces ganaría siendo mejor perdiéndola y disfrutando de ello.

Que bueno que Karin no era quisquillosa, porque entonces todo el labor recaería en él. Y que bueno que ambos eran inexpertos jugando a serlo, porque podrían aprender de las fantasías mutuas.

Que bueno que Karin se dio cuenta, porque no aguantaría otro día sin probar de aquello.

Ambos tomaron partida y se lanzaron como animales en celo a la cama.


End file.
